Flame Vapore
Flame Vapore was the the Capitol female from Lightstone123's 399th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Iggy Coupe. Overall she placed 17th out of 32 tributes. Flame Vapore was voted to compete in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Ramon Constancy, She was district partners with Josool Wiranda and Olympic Oblado who won The Capitol death duel to compete in the games again and Kaneki Urashi and Mahogany Vesta who were new tributes. Overall, she placed 89th out of 92 tributes. Personality Flame is very relaxed and is actually kind compared to what the captiol calls "kind". She often tries to lend a hand to everyone although she can't come to terms with the fact that she can't help everyone, she always tries to prove that theory wrong (despite her soon to be mentioned contradicting personality trait). Flame is secretly hot-headed and will quickly grow cold towards someone she dislikes however, such as someone she feels endangers her life. Seeing killing as a required task however makes her a bit more uncomfortable to be around, despite her honest disliking of it. She has a bone to pick with the games however, yet still honestly prefers being back at home sitting through the thing. She is very protective of younger tributes in the arena however, and although she won't try to save anyone near death, she will try her best to keep them alive. Generally independent however, she shamefully puts herself first most of all. She can tend to disappoint those who fully trust her however, because should you ask for her help in your dying moments, she will only give a distressed look, and turn her back on you as she walks away. She also secretly misses her brother painfully. Looks Flame has a very slim, angelic appearance with calm grey eyes and white hair reaching halfway down her back. She looks very pampered and taken care of, and has a relaxing look to her. However, when seen nude she has a large scar on her stomach. She is notably flat chested but despite this her beauty is still something radiant to her. Although she looks frail, the scar on her stomach is what makes you ask the question that will prove that she is not a glass woman and that she is actually a concrete fighter. She is gracefully tall, 5'11, and she weighs 88 pounds. Training Score 399th Annual Hunger Games: 8 400th Annual Hunger Games: 6 Games 399th Kills NA Allies Jake Locketback, Luxio Sertralium, Luxray Meganium & Iggy Coupe Other Killed by: Anais Morrisa 400th Flame was sorted into the island bloodbath. As soon as the gong rang out, she sprinted for the cornucopia. She was reaching for a backpack when Elvis Alexander swung a sword into her stomach, killing her. Kills NA Allies TBA Other Killed by: Elvis Alexander Aftermath Jake felt guilty about letting Anais kill Flame, since he knew that he could've protected her. Luxio followed in Anais' direction, hoping to avenge Flame. Anais, on the other hand, was happy about getting another kill. Trivia Category:Capitol Category:16 year olds Category:Axe Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Females Category:17th Place Category:89th Place